The Melody of a Piano
by Li09
Summary: I suddenly heard music from a room down the hallway. I have never heard such beautiful sound coming from a piano before. Listening to it, my feet pulled me to where it was coming from...Oneshot. NejixTen


**I just randomly thought of this when I started to listen to the piano. I think its sweet, but then again that's my opinion. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

_The Melody of a Piano_

I suddenly heard music from a room down the hallway. I have never heard such beautiful sound coming from a piano before. Listening to it, my feet pulled me to where it was coming from. There I saw a young man playing the piano peacefully, hitting every key without missing a note. He had his eyes closed, feeling the music within him. I listened to it, peeking through the door. The music was as gentle as the player was, so meaningful that you can tell a story from it. It felt as if all my stress had been out of my system, and was replaced with a gentle whisper of the piano.

Then I did the one thing I didn't want to do, trip over my own foot collapsing on the hard floor in the music room. He looked over towards me, stopping that wondrous music of his. I felt upset not listening to it, but instead of being greeted with gentle eyes, I was greeted with angry, horror eyes. I gulped at the position I was in. Quickly pulling myself up, I gave a sheepish smile of mine towards him. He on the other hand gathered his things, ready to leave the grand piano alone with me. He was about to exit through the other doors, until I spoke to him.

"Wait, you don't have leave because of me." I mentally slapped myself, what was I saying? I should of have left that room a long time ago, not standing like an idiot like I was right now. Surprisingly, he turned his way towards me. I looked into his eyes, and saw that he had calmed down, replacing them with the gentlest eyes I've seen, just as I heard the song.

"Then leave." He spoke in a monotone voice. I stood there speechless. I gave a sigh, and went through the doors. I guess I didn't have any rights to be there in the first place, but he didn't have to be so cold about it. I slowly walked down the hallway, until my ears perked up. He was playing the melodies once again. It was so soothing that I wanted to listen to it again. How can such a cold guy play such lovely songs?

An idea came to mind, as I slowly snuck back to the music room. I leaned my back against the door, listening to the song. I gave a sigh. It was too beautiful to miss out. If I stayed there until he finishes, then it'll be okay.

Everyday I went to the music room hoping that he comes and play a song. Luckily, he does practice everyday after school, and each day I always lay against the door to listen every piece of music of it. Life in school is always stressful, especially studying every day and night, but once I listen to the sound of music of his, I become more relaxed and had more confidence in myself. I grew in love with the music he played everyday. It was so gentle as if an angel was sent down to earth to play it. I'm surprised that no one else has heard these songs in the music room. But then again, this place is really isolated. It's the furthest building from the other main buildings. I was lucky enough to find it.

However, he played a lot longer than usual today. I didn't mind at all, and I didn't want to go home just yet and listening to it just makes my day. But I was too relaxed that I fell asleep on the door way. I didn't realize that he had chosen to go through the front door, where I usually listened. He opened one of the two doors, and saw that I was asleep. It was late at night already, as he crouched over looking at me.

He gave a small smile seeing me at the door resting my head on my shoulder. He was about to wake me up until I started to stir from my slumber. He jerked backwards quickly, almost stumbling over his feet. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing that the music had disappeared. I looked at my watch, widening my eyes realizing the time. I slept too long and was supposed to get back home a long time ago. I reached my stuff until I saw a pair of feet standing near my backpack. I gulped at the sight, looking upwards towards the person. It was him. I shut my eyes tight, knowing I was in trouble waiting for anything to come my way, but only received my backpack in front of me. He looked the other way, handing me the pack. I looked up towards him, confused as to why he was being nice. I was lucky to even listen to his songs for nearly a month. However, now that he knows I came and listened, I highly doubt that I will be to listen to such melody ever again.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll leave now." I told to him, getting up from my seat. I stretched out my arms, swinging the backpack onto my back. I was about to walk down the hallways until I heard him spoke.

"Have you been listening to me all this time?" He asked me, looking directly at me. I wasn't sure what to say. Tell him yes, he thinks I'm a stalker, tell him no, he thinks I'm lying. I averted his eyes, trying to make things less complicated as it is. I gave a sigh. I'm not going to listen to him again, so might as well tell him the truth.

"Since the day I saw you when I tripped into the room." I spoke honestly. "I'm sorry, I had no right to listen to you practice."

He looked at me strangely, and I was feeling that awkward feeling again. The silence was killing me, and I really wanted to hide my shameful face under a rock. My heart started to beat rapidly, as I was ready to run and leave. But then the sound of his voice echoed through me.

"I already knew you were there, since the first time you came back." He softly said to me. "I would have stopped you from listening, but I was curious as to what you would do. Usually there are a lot of noisy girls surrounding the main music room that I barely practiced. So I found this place to play, until you came along. I thought you were a nuisance but I was wrong."

I was speechless once again. He actually had let me listened to him playing. I gave a smile to him, an honest one that no one can forget. "Thank you for letting me listen to such beautiful melody. I fell in love with your music. It was a magical experience." I told to him. As soon as he saw me smiling, he couldn't help but give a small smile himself. I rubbed my neck nervously, and shyly looked at him. He arched an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could continue to listen to your music again. I really don't want to miss any minute of it." I asked.

"Alright," He answered after giving a long thought about it. I grinned happily, as I stuck out my hand towards him.

"My name is Tenten."

"Neji," He said. I started to run down the hallway happily waving to him.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" And so everyday, I came to visit him to listen to that wondrous, angelic melody of his. The soothing tune of music, so beautiful that your heart will flutter once you listen, the kind you would ache everyday to listen to at the end of school day.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Remember to review.


End file.
